Aim Straight For The Heart
by xyukiiix
Summary: Wally bets he can make Artemis miss a target.


**Alright, this wouldn't leave me alone! Its 1:21 AM here an had me tossing and turning. Its a short little one-shot, written in the middle of the night so I'm warning you, don't expect much xD.**

** Enjoy!**

**I Don't Own. Wish I did, quite frankly I'd be happy if September came faster to see me some new Episodes!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aim Straight For The Heart<strong>

Wally smiled as he walked into the room. She was practicing again. It had been years since she'd picked up a bow, shot an arrow, but she never lost her touch.

They've been together for quite some years as well. It started out bumpy but no one can say it was surprising. They just clicked together like that. Like Yin and Yang. He loved her- snark, sarcasm and all. And she must have loved him if she was willing to put up with him and his antics.

He leaned against the wall and watched her. Her posture never faltered, her concentration never faded. Her eyes were sharp and locked on the target as she released the arrow and let it fly towards the center of the bulls-eye. No matter what she did, she always managed to look so graceful while doing it.

After 5 minutes or so a devious idea creeped up his mind as he smiled. Old habits die hard.

Artemis let out a deep breath as she watched her arrow fly into the target, the center to be precise. She smiled and reloaded with another arrow. She wasn't as fast as she used to be, but she hadn't used her bow in over 5 years in her defense. She was personally surprised that she could still hit her targets. She hadn't missed a bulls-eye yet, it felt like her own personal accomplishment. Wally liked to tease her about it, but he was happy for her.

If you would have told Artemis Crock six years ago that she'd end up dating Wally West, well, she would have laughed in your face and recommend you see a doctor to help you with your mental issues and another to help get that arrow out of your...yeaaa. But today, she would smile and crack a joke at how unbelievable it was.

There were some days where she would think about the past and get mad at herself. He deserved better. Someone else to share his love with. His warmth, kindness, idiotic theories. That cute look on his face he'd get when you'd insult his said theories. He had done more for her than she could ask for, and she really did love him. She had a chance to be happy but sometimes it was hard to accept it.

Deep in thought, she didn't notice his presence until she found his warm arms wrap around her from behind and a kiss planted on her cheek and collar bone.

"You still practicing?" His breath tickled her neck as she fought to keep her posture.

"What do you think?" She bit back with the snark he loved as he watched her hit another bulls-eye yet again.

"Damn, here I am trying to get you hot and bothered and nothing!"

She lowered her bow and wiggled out of his grasp to glare at him.

"You think you can make me miss?"

"Uh duh." He smirked and it only fueled her.

_'just like old times'_

"No you can't!"

"Wanna bet? The rest of the round" he pointed at the rest of her arrows waiting to be used. "I can make you miss one!"

Artemis thought about it, he never made bets unless he knew he was right. But that meant he was cocky enough to think he could actually made her miss a target!

"Fine! But when I win, I get to beat the shit out of you. And you can't run away!"

He simply nodded and smiled.

"Deal."

He held his hand out and she stared at it confused.

"Wait don't you want anything in return?"

Wally shook his head and grinned

"Naaah"

"You better be ready, you're so suffering domestic violence." Artemis shook his hand and loaded her bow.

"Love you too!"

He just grinned wider causing her to scoff.

"Hey, Arty, Arty, Arty..."

**Aim**

"You have a great ass"

**Fire**

"You're gonna have to do better than that" she taunted as her arrow hit the center.

"You still have five arrows to go."

**Aim**

"You think I'm magically going to miss?"

**Fire**

"You never know Arty"

**Aim **

"Are you just going to stand there? Is that you're brilliant plan?"

**Fire**

"Pretty much. Niiice shot by the way, straight for the heart."

**Aim**

"Are you sure. You know I think you need to come up with a better plan."

"I can seduce you, it just wouldn't work. And you still have three arrows left."

**Fire**

"Two. Damn right. Haha, are you pouting?"

**Aim**

"I don't pout!"

**Fire**

"This is my last arrow!" She smirked, tasting victory.

"I know" he did nothing but smile.

"Arty..."

**Aim**

"Marry me."

**Fire**

_**Miss**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes, I should be working on <em>The Arrangement<em> (expect an update this weekend) or Other stories, but like I said, I couldn't sleep! ****I'm gonna end up boring you all with my WallyxArtemis crave Dx**

**Anyway maybe I can finally sleep now. Night!**

_**Review! :)  
><strong>_


End file.
